Recently, imaging apparatuses such as a digital still camera are widely prevalent, and it is possible to photograph an object using a face-detection technology, an auto focusing technology and the like. However, an adjustment of a composition at photographing depends on a user's skill, and a photographed image is not always well balanced in composition. Therefore, in recent years, there has been proposed a technology in which an extraction of a human face or an object, a tracking and others are performed, and a trimming (clipping) of it is automatically performed so as to provide a good composition.
For example, in the following Patent Literature 1, there is described a technology that is intended to provide means for easily acquiring an image with a desirable composition in view of a moving direction of an object.